Pokemon Guardians
by pureaura of ragnarok
Summary: Gemstone and Guardians join Azutra a young teen traveling Najuro in search of a mystery bigger then herself and learns that there are some things darker then most. R&R please Meesage me if you like your a chararter of your own inserted in.
1. Prolouge

Pokemon twilight

In the region of Najuro trainers compete and train for glory, famed or to bond with there pokemon. Are to be the best they can be. This story is about Najuro and about the a group of trainers and there adventures.

Najuro is located west of the Kanto region. This region is mostly made up of land the largest water source is the twilight ocean in the middle of the region. The standard trainer is given one pokemon to start with and what pokemon you get depends on which starter town you start from.

Gym battles are carried out in a different fashion with one challenge for the pokemon and one for the trainer these challenges are to test the trainer mastery of the pokemon type of the gym. In the najuro there are 16 gyms of different skill levels a trainer is required 8 badges from any of the 16 gyms in the region. When the trainer has collected 8 they will be able to go to shining island to compete in the Najuro championships.


	2. Guardians and Gems?

Disclaimer: I in no way own pokemon and I take no credit to the idea. The story and the charaters and areas all belong to me however.

….....................................................................

A bright day would befall the Najuro region as the sun would shine bright against lumo town. Setting in this town would be one of the very few labs where trainers are given there very on starter Pokemon and set off on a journey to end all journeys

At least thats what some people would think but not so much for a 14 year old girl named Azutra Kouzomi.

With a soft yawn she would awake from her bed as she looked outside. Feeling the warmth of the air outside as she smiled getting up only wearing short pants and a tanktop. It was summer in najuro which meant she was off from the academy.

Normally most trainers would leave home in najuro at the age of 12 and put there school days behind them for a more exciting Pokemon journey. Azutra how ever never really found the appeal for such things.

For her the concept of traveling away possibly getting mauled any pokemon or attack or even worst lost and out of hope didn't appeal to her.

Walking downstairs her mother would be busy at work in the kitchen as normal. As she would take a seat greeting her mom soundly.

"Hey mom nice day isn't it and quiet with out Kouji up." She would say as she relaxed a bit taking in the warm air.

Turning softly her mom just gave her head a small shake. "Be nice to your brother now, good mourning also you should eat quick you gotta go help Professor Redwood at the Lab remember."

"Yeah I am don't worry mom." She grabbed some toast that had just come out the toaster munching on it slowly while remembering why she even took the job in the first place.

At first she didn't really want the job but her mom insisted and since her mom and Professor Redwood use to travel Together along with her dad during there journey she was able to get a job working at the lab.

Although she protested it the nice big pay every week more then made up for that. Her friends all left on there journeys two years prior to her so there wasn't really any kids her age to hang out with most left on there journeys right when the turned twelve.

"Okay mom don't wait up I'll be back later." As she opened the door and made her way out this time how ever she would throw on a green tank top and some jeans before heading out. Letting her her fall down her shoulders this time.

Riding her bike slowly she would eventually reached the lab it wasn't as big as some of the city labs but it was decent sized enough. Of all the labs in the Najuro region lumo city had the smallest.

Setting her bike against the wall and locking it Azutra ran up to the door giving it two knocks as she heard a hold on and watched as the door opened up.

In the door way stood a women she wore the typical white lab coat that were issued to all licensed Pokemon Researchers Like her self. Her hair was a light blue wearing a long black skirt and a corset it was true she did like to tease a bit which would explain why lots of male researchers in training wanted her as there teacher.

"Why hello there Azutra come right in will get started right away." Professor Redwood smile before leading the Azutra in to her lab.

Walking to a table as three pokeballs lied there. "We just got some new Pokemon from the sinnoh region my good friend Professor Rowan wanted me to take a look at them.

Azutra would shrug a bit. "Yes and what does that mean for me." She said confused a bit.

The Professor would hand her one of the three pokeballs on the table. "Simple I need you to take them for walks I examined this one already so just take it for a quick walk around.

Azutra would protest. "But professor I couldn't can't one of the aides do this?" She had a natural fear of Pokemon and normally tended not to interact with them which was a main factor in her staying home.

Professor Redwood would shake her head. "All the Aides are out doing some field work for me don't worry Azutra its only a short walk and they pretty much just hatched shouldn't be that hard to walk them."

Azutra simply frowned taking the ball. "Fine.. I'll go" She said as she exited the lab holding the pokeball as she reached outside she gave the ball a toss as she remembered from the academy of how to let a pokemon out a pokeball.

In a bright flash that startled her a glowing figure would stand near her as the glow faded there stood a turtwig his eyes scanning the area.

((Where am I this place isn't my forest and what that a human why?)) The turtwig would cry its name a few times Azutra of course not understanding a word coming from the pokemon mouth.

Azutra would tap his shell. "Come on lets go quicker we walk the quicker I can finish this as she would start to walk slowly not really caring if Turtwig kept up.

The Turtwig still stunned from appearing in a place so unlike where it was before just ran along with her keeping up as it tried to get its self together.

Azutra walk her mind in another place apprently as her and Turtwig would wander into the forest area of Lumo town or the Lumos forest. She would finally pay attention again as she would look around. "There I go dazing again where are we know this is the forest but im not sure when we entered,

((I have a bad feeling I can feel a Pokemon its really strong I wander where it is this human can't feel it can she)) The Turtwig could already sense the approach of a pokemon.

Walking slowly a man in black would walk wearing a broach around his arm. The Broach was made out of sapphire as he would smile upon finding her. "Hello there young lady are you lost" He said staring at her.

Surprised that anyone would find there base so deep in the forest as he assumed she was Guardian as he would smiled.

Azutra looked at the man as she would yelp just a bit from him coming out of no where. "A little bit Sir do you know the way out of here" She said unknowing of the malevolent intent of the man.

((This man is bad I know it and that pokemon its close is this guy and that pokemon allys I could run and leave this girl no I have to protect her)) With that the turtle pokemon would stand in front of Azutra's feet as it would growl lowly at the person.

Azutra would look down. "Whats wrong with you? Cut it out" She would say as the man walk close to her.

"Well child not to take any chances it looks like I'll have to dispose of you." He would point a finger towards her. " Mismagus! Shadow Ball" As a purple pokemon would appear in front of the three sending a black orb or negative and dark energy at Azutra and Turtwig.

As the ball would near her she would feel her feet frozen to the ground from fear as she watch the ball approach. Before she even knew it Turtwig would tackle her out the way being hit by the blast head on as it flew back

As the blast seemed to have knocked out the turtle pokemon and injuire it quite badly.

The man could only smile. "Well that was rather unexpected well the next shot won't miss I can assure you that." he said laughing slowy cruel and uncaring towards the pokemon he may have just killed

Rushing over she would catch the Turtwig as she hit her shoulder against the tree. Holding Turtwig closely. "You idiot why did you do that" Azutra cryed a bit as this pokemon she didn't even know and treated so badly a second ago had just saved her life.

Mismagus would charge up another shadow ball attack. "Well then Girl I suppose this is the end for you bye" As Mismagus would send out the next attack this one seemed more powerful then the last one it used.

Just then a voice would sound from the nearby. "Torterra Solar Beam!" At that called a white beam of super hot searing light would utterly destroy the shadow ball and slam into Mismagus Harshly. As it would slam into the ground knocked out.

A figure would walk in his hair was jet black as his eyes were all serious by his side a Torterra with a very large tree on its back showing it was of a very high level.

"Torterra! sleep powder" With the call a mist of blue powder would fill the air not effecting him but putting the guy and her asleep slowy. The last thing she could remember was seeing the strange person who had saved her walk over to her slowly.

…...........................................................

Waking up with a shock she would look around noticing she was in her room now and that the man who had saved her was gone and better yet Turtwig. Her mom would open the door as she would rush to the door embracing her through sobs.

"Your awake dear toy gave me such a scare." She would say though light sobs.

Azutra would rub her head as her arm still hurt. "What happen mom how did I get here what happen to Turtwug!" She said her worries on the turtle pokemon that saved her life out there as she looks around frantically for him.

"Turtwig is at Professor Redwoods lab it was pretty injured so its there healing right now a boy with a torterra couldn't be but two years older then your brought you back her he said that you were in the forest knocked out so he brought you here.

Then he left right after that I have no idea where he went. I wanted to thank him for getting you back her safely."

Azutra would nod and tried to get up but her mom stop her from getting up. "Get some more sleep you went through a lot today."

Nodding Azutra lied back down drifting asleep a melody of new question in her head as she wandered drifting back to sleep the day a crazy one which this was only the start.

…...........................................................

**A/N** Yay for updates I redid the whole first page. What was that man trying to protect? Who was that boy with the torterra and what connection does he have it this? Your just gonna have to read on as Pokemon twilight starts ^^


End file.
